Trust Me, Said the Scorpion to the Frog
by ClarkLizbethKent
Summary: After a catastrophic bombing and a plan for calamity upon the world, May and the other champions must find a way to stop Team Rocket before it's too late. But, does that mean having to trust...Silver? There will be some graphic content in later chapters, hence the rating.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. It belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak. I'm simply using the characters and storyline to create fanfiction that people can read for free for sheer enjoyment.

Chapter 1

"You're not seriously going out like that are you?"

May sighed to herself, turning to her aqua-haired friend of some years. Wallace meant well, yes, but sometimes he could be a bit overbearing sometimes. Dressed in a flashy navy blue suit with a steel silver tie and matching dress shoes that had pointy toes, the water leader certainly had fashion sense.

She herself was wearing her usual clothing of a tank top and shorts. "I'm pretty sure I shouldn't look too fancy for a tournament," she replied, blushing ever so slightly rose.

"But this isn't any old tournament, this is the Champion's Cup!" Steven grinned in ecstasy, "Powerful trainers are coming in from every inch of the globe, and it would behoove you to look your best!"

"This isn't about looks, Wallace," May replied back, slightly irritated with her flamboyant counterpart, "This is about the Pokemon. I'm pretty sure Blaziken's going to do all of the talking."

"Oh, shut up and let me dress you." May cringed as Wallace started to pull dresses from her closet, tossing them in multiple piles across her bed and desk. She still lived with her parents in Littleroot Town, even though she technically could move to Ever Grande City to take over Steven Stone's position as Hoenn Champion. May had a wandering spirit, though, and staying in one place for a long time just hurt. In one pile laid a bunch of sparkling numbers, from her many Hoenn League balls that Wallace and Steven organized. None of them probably fit now, though: she had just finished up her growth spurt, and stood a good 5'7". The other pile was just normal clothes: jeans, sweaters, jumpers, things of that ilk. "This won't do," Wallace sighed, "and I know you don't like shopping very much. I think I need to call my cousin." He pulled out his iPhone to call Lisia, and after a few minutes of squealing and metrosexual sass, he hung up. "She's on her way with the perfect dress. I hope you like green."

May sighed with resign, knowing that she couldn't sway him from his impeccable fashion. "Bring it on."

Soon enough, a large Altaria flew in from the heavens, with a petite girl strangely similar to Wallace in tow. "Hi, May!" she exclaimed, hopping off of Ali's back. She seemed to be carrying a mint number made of a sheer, flowy material. "Here you go! Put this on, and wear those silver sandals you wore to the last Cleverness contest you did with it. Oh, and that Key Necklace! Steven's going to be here in fifteen minutes to pick you up and take you to Stone Airfield in Rustboro. Pack your normal clothes, too, but you need this to fly in and go to the kickstarter party tonight."

"Kickstarter party? May looked puzzled, "Why wasn't this mentioned to me?"

"Why do you think I was dressing you up?" Wallace placed his hand under his head, stroking his clean shaven chin, "Whatever. Go get yourself ready. I'm heading back to Sootopolis." He pulled out a Pokeball and chucked it at the ground, making a Dragonair apparate from its contents. He got on it, and both Lisia and Wallace embarked back to their respective homes.

May glanced at the dress. It seemed modest enough, but who is she kidding? This is Lisia she was talking about. Going back inside, her mother looked enthralled.

"My little girl is all grown up now," Mom gushed, "It's like prom, only for trainers!"

"MOM!"

"Alright, honey, be careful. You have my phone number, right?"

"Yes, Mom. I have the gym's, too, in case you're out doing mom things."

"Okay, have fun! Stay safe!"

The 727 soared high in the air, above the seemingly endless clouds of white. Silver haired Steven Stone sat eloquently in his seat, observing the surrounding air. Only Mega Rayquaza would be able to reach this height.

"Hey, Steven?" May tapped him on the bicep, "Where even is this tournament, exactly?"

"We're going to Johto," Steven replied, "to Olivine City. It's a nice little town, very quiet. I don't know why we aren't going to the Indigo Plateau in Kanto, seeing as that is where their league is, but Lance wanted to host the party at the Lighthouse there."

"I take it Lance is Johto's champion?" May shifted in her seat, the mint green one-shouldered dress seemingly uncomfortable.

"Yes," Steven said, "He, like me, specializes in one type, only for him, it is dragons. I'm just as anxious as you are about this, by the way." He must have noticed May's uncomfortable expression. "We haven't held one of these in about a decade."

"Why not?"

"There was way too much chaos. Between Team Rocket trying to take over all of Kanto and Johto, Team Galactic summoning legendary Pokemon from space, Team Plasma using Pokemon to free other Pokemon, Team Flare trying to destroy the world to make it more "fashionable" and our crap with both Magma and Aqua, it's been exhausting. Now that everything is mostly peaceful, we can coexist again, and do fun things like this when our champions aren't trying to save the world."

May fell back to her seat. So she wasn't the only one who had to save the planet all of the time. Thank Arceus there were others like her. It was times like these when she wished she could just go to sleep on flights, but her body always protested in response. She knew that Latias wouldn't have been able to make the flight, so it was strictly planes for these kinds of trips. What kind of people was she among? Were they adults, or teenagers like her?

"Hello, Flight 2859, this is your captain speaking," a mellow voice seethed from the intercom overhead, "we are reaching our destination of Olivine City, Johto, in approximately 15 minutes. Fasten your seatbelts, and please turn off all electronic devices. Thank you so much for flying with Mauville Air." May and Steven both buckled their belts, and anticipated the landing.

After retrieving their luggage, they stepped out of the airport to find a girl with mousy brown hair and an innocent smile waving to them. Wearing a white and gold sundress, she seemed genuine enough.

"You must be Jasmine," Steven bowed, taking her hand and giving it a small peck.

"Why, yes," Jasmine grinned, "Steven, is it? And where is May?"

"Right behind him!" May gleamed at her, towering over Jasmine's petite frame. Must be nice to be small. She could probably wear whatever shoes she wanted.

"Alright, now that everyone is here, let me take you to the Lighthouse," Jasmine said as she started heading right down the street, "I hope Amphy is ok with all of the company we'll have in the next few days."

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Steven grinned a sultry smile. If looks could kill, but alas, they can only persuade, "Have you seen or heard from any of the other champions?"

"Cynthia and Lance have been here since last week," Jasmine replied, "Lucas just got in earlier this morning, as did Kalem and Diantha. Nate, Hilda, Alder and Iris have been here for a couple days, visiting Blackthorn City. Of course, Crystal lives there."

"What about Kanto?" May asked.

"Blue's supposed to be on his way, I texted him this morning," Jasmine's smile faded, "No word on Red, though."

"How long is he going to play this mountain man in solitude act?" Steven seemed aggravated.

"Who knows when that will be?" Jasmine reminisced, "We can only hope he's going to show up. Maybe I should contact Professor Oak."

"Red stopped talking to Oak a few years back," Steven cursed, "It's whatever, though."

A large imposing lighthouse made of white and red bricks appeared before them, and Jasmine smiled as she opened the door, revealing red and white balloons and streamers. Quite a few young sailors in dress blues grinned like idiots as Jasmine waved and pressed the up button on the elevator. The door binged as it opened, allowing their passage inside.

Once it reopened, it was a party, alright. Men in suits and women in ballgowns held glasses of wine and champagne, small children ate cake and ran around the room, and there was a large dinner buffet gracing the corner. A large disco ball made of crystal glimmered in the center, tinted red and white to look like a giant Poke Ball.

May felt like an idiot: if it wasn't for Wallace and Lisia, she would be so underdressed.

"Well, if it isn't the sparkling Mr. Stone!" a man wearing a blue pinstriped suit and deep burgundy hair greeted Steven with a strong,, masculine handshake. Behind him, an unspeakably beautiful woman with an elegant black dress and onyx accessories trailed.

"What's going on, Lance?" Steven smiled, taking a glass of bubbly from a sailor with a tray full of glasses.

"Not much out here in Johto," Lance relaxed a bit, "Clair's kind of in a fit that she couldn't come. She's not even in the Elite Four, bro! When she heard Crystal was invited and she was not, I swear, I have never seen the gym have hotter lava. Scared some of the gym trainers."

"Yes, Hoenn has been rather quiet as well," Steven oozed with sophistication, coming from his every pore, "Archie and Maxie have kept on the down low."

"As they should!" Lance barked.

"Calm down there, Tiger," the blonde grabbed :Lance's shoulder, "Did you have too much to drink?"

"Never, my love," Lance got back to her.

"Then why haven't you even notice the poor shaking lady next to Steven?"

"Oh, my, you'll have to forgive me!" Steven looked ashamed, "This is May, the only girl in Hoenn who can beat a Mega Metagross."

"Hello," May sheepishly shrugged her shoulders.

"May, this is Lance, the Johto champion, and Cynthia, the Sinnoh champion."

"What a pleasure it is to finally meet you," Cynthia held her hand out.

"The pleasure is mine," May smiled as she shook Cynthia's delicate hand. She liked her well enough, at least by first impression. She seemed to keep a cool head.

"May, you should go introduce yourself around," Steven turned to May, "People have been dying to meet you.

"Yeah, Little Miss Hoenn!" Lance laughed, fist pumping the air above him, "I know Crystal has been waiting around for another girl her age that isn't Hilda."

"Oh, come on, Hilda isn't that bad."

"We had to put her and N in separate corners to prevent them from making out."

"I stand corrected."

"You know what?" May realized, "I should go around and introduce myself." With that, she strode to a table where a bunch of young adults were sitting. There was a boy with curly blonde hair wearing a rather fancy top hat, a girl with a gold dress, hair blue as sapphires, and another boy with long, straight brown hair and a mischievous grin. "Mind if I sit here?" she asked rather bluntly.

"Let me see your gym badges," the guy in the top hat challenged.

"Excuse me?" May put on hand on her heart, slightly shocked at the rude boy's behavior.

"You'll have to forgive Lucas," the girl sighed, "He may look like a gentleman, but he certainly lacks in the manners department. Crystal, Johto and Kanto Champion." She held out her hand as May balked at her. This girl beat not one, but two Pokemon Leagues? Damn, she had to be tough as nails.

"May, Hoenn Region Champion," May shook Crystal's hand with nerves and eagerness, "Do you know any of these other people?"

"I know everyone here," Crystal laughed, taking a sip of white wine, "Let's see, this other guy next to me is Kalem, from Kalos. The girl in the corner looking sad in pink is Hilda, but she's only sad because she's separated from N, her boo thang. I can't seem to find him anywhere in this crowd, sadly." Crystal started to point in other directions, naming champions of the past, in all sorts of regions. "And it looks like you've already met Lance and Cynthia."

"Yes," May replied, "they seemed nice."

"Lance can be a bit of an ass drunk, but Cyndy makes sure he stays in line. That poor kid of theirs is going to have so many issues."

"Kid."

"Cynthia's 4 months pregnant," Crystal explained, "I'm surprised you didn't notice."

"To be fair, I don't exactly check people for symptoms of pregnancy," May joked, "but do you even know why we're doing this tournament?"

"Publicity maybe?" Kalem interjected, "I don't know about you two, but the cameras have followed me ever since my Greninja was a little Froakie."

"The star child right here," Lucas chuckled as he poured himself another glass of champagne, "Not everyone gets stalked by the press, Kalem. You're just a wee bit special."

"Special ed, maybe," May murmured. Of course, everyone just stared at her in complete silence.

"Girl has game," Lucas said.

"I'll give you credit on that one, May," Kalem started to nervously chuckle, "You're pretty funny."

"I like her already," Crystal beamed, "She'll fit right in with us."

"Come to think of it," Kalem went on, "we still need to go to Hoenn sometime. I've heard awesome things about the hot springs in Lavaridge Town."

"They're beautiful," May bragged slightly, "it's like, I don't know, I guess you could say it is rejuvina-"

BANG!

Screams were heard about the top of the lighthouse. In a rush, people were fleeing left and right. The elevator was packed, so most ran down the spiral staircase only to fall. "What in the literal hell is going on here?" Crystal shouted over the noise of helicopters.

"We are Team Rocket," a female voice blared from the closest overhead helo, "and in a few moments, we will begin the next evolution in our world domination." At the end of her sentence, another explosion happened, setting fire to the harbor.

Out of nowhere, Stephen grabbed May's arm. "We have to go," he exclaimed.

"Where are we headed?" May cried.

"Jasmine talked to Morty, Ecruteak City's leader, about an emergency evacuation location for the champions. We are going to the Kimono Girls' studio there, along with the other champions." In a flourish, he quickly threw up a Pokeball, and his Skarmory appeared. May followed suit and sent out her Flygon, and within a moment, they flew from the railings of the lighthouse.

"Now that we are here, we need to talk about what just happened."

Blue stood at the front of the room, in a deep purple business suit and black tie. He seemed a bit arrogant, but hey, it happens. "Team Rocket's back, the jig is up."

"Is it?" Crystal said, "As I recall, I've stomped them down before, and so has Red."

"Look who's not here right now!" Blue shouted, "That's right, Red is absent. Red is playing freaking Gollum and Smeagol right now with his damned Pikachu. We have to stop this shit."

"It would help if we had some intelligence as to where their HQ is and what they're up to," Steven murmured as he sipped a cup of coffee.

"I know what they're doing," a voice from the entrance of the dance hall rung. Everyone turned to look and find a boy, no, a man with shoulder length hair the color of blood. Wearing a red leather jacket and a pair of ripped black jeans, one could say he was a hoodlum of sorts.

"Silver," Crystal cursed under her breath. Was he that bad? May thought as she studied him. His stance looked like he stopped giving a shit ages ago, and the light dusting of stubble on his face proved that point.

"And why, Silver, should we even begin to trust you?" Lance yelled across the hall, "You kept getting in our way when they were operating out of Mahogany and Goldenrod! You kept trying to send Crystal's poor Pokemon to the Pokemon Center every time we got a lead on YOUR PARENTS' operations!"

Woah, hold up now: this guy was the kid of the leader of Team Fucking Rocket? Lance was right, she shouldn't even dare to have faith in him.

"Maybe it's because I wanted to do what Crystal ended up doing!" Silver spat back at Lance, "I wanted to stop my douchebag father before it was too late!"

"Calm down, will you?!" Crystal interjected the two.

"Shut up," Silver said, "You took my only chance to prove myself, and stole anything I could achieve."

"Could we all do this rationally?" May screamed over everyone. The room suddenly got quiet. "Look, Lance, Crystal, Silver, I know all of you have quite a bit of history, but how many years has it been since then?"

"It's been about 7 years," Lance replied stiffly.

"Seven years. A lot can happen in seven years," May reasoned, "I went from being a little girl to a woman in seven years. You went from helping random girls save the world to settling down and having a family in seven years. Silver could have changed a lot in these last seven years, and you would never know it unless you gave him another chance!"

"She does have a point," Steven sipped into his espresso some more, "If we give him an opportunity, then he could very well help us stop Team Rocket from destroying everything we have worked so hard for."

"And if he fucks up again?" Cynthia asked, caressing her midsection.

"We'll deal with it then," Steven came back quickly, "Remember what happened with N?"

Everybody's faces softened at the mentioning of N. Whoever this N was some sort of big deal. I guess he redeemed himself somehow.

"It's because he saw how his father betrayed him," Nate said, "Silver may be different."

"But we won't know," Lucas said, "unless we let him try. May, do you think that we should let him help us?"

"I think any lead we could have is worth something," May said, looking over at the boy. He dwarfed her in height, had to be at least 6'1". He intimidated her, but there was something about him that wanted to actually know him before she made any judgment.

"That settles it then," Steven announced, "Silver is helping us find Team Rocket." He moved close enough to the man to whisper. "Don't. Fuck. This. Up."

"I plan on doing everything I can to help, if you'll let me," Silver echoed, pulling a pack of menthol cigarettes out of his pocket and placing one in his mouth.


End file.
